Always Here For You, My Vampire
by Carry On Kick
Summary: Kim is the beautiful, popular girl. How'll change her life her senior year , when Jack & Jerry, 2 mysterious guys, came in her life for her help. What if they fall for her? And who'll she chose? Jerry, good, stupid boy or Jack, the sexy, bad boy, who actually turned her into something that she thought that is not real : a vampire. -Kick- Rated M later


**Hi! I had a other story but I didn't like it so I tried this. I'm helped by Olivia (ImJustSmilingBecauseOfYou account) **

**It's inspired from _The Vampire Diaries _serial and book. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**PS- The things AREN'T EXACTLY LIKE IN THE BOOK OR SERIAL, SO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

**I **

**Kim's POV**

_ Dear diary,_

_Tomorrow is the first day from my senior year...wow. I can't believe it. I still remember when I entered in my high school, a shy, nerdy, unpopular girl. But now, I am the most popular girl from my high school. This summer was really interesting...I mean, I broke up with Brett because we aren't really the perfect match, but we are still friends, and that's the good part. I don't know why, but I feel like this year will be really interesting, that it'll change my life with 180 degrees. I know, I sounded SO paranoid, but, it's just what I feel...whatever, I think I will take a sleep because I have to do my beauty sleep. Lol XD_

_ Love,_

_ Kim :* :) XD_

I closed my diary and sighed as I put it in my drawer and locked it. Senior year...really? I can't believe it! I am so excited! I mean, it'll be so cool. Especially that now I can use another silly boy for my reputation...don't get me wrong! But for being popular I kinda used all the boys that had a crush on me. And trust me, they were a lot. I mean, I have honey blonde hair to my chest, brown eyes, a sexy body and an awesome face...who won't love it? Ok, I'm being selfish. But I really am awesome.

"KIMBERLY!" my dad, Chuck screamed from downstairs. "Grace and Kelsey are here!" he said. Oh,I forgot that I invited them to a sleepover. I got up and opened the door to see them there waiting smiling.

Grace-brown curly long hair with brown eyes. Kelsey-red hair with green eyes.

"Hey Kimmy!" Kelsey said as they entered in my room, leaving me to close the door. I smiled and closed it, then walked to them as they put their sleeping bags on the floor. "So...are you excited?" Kelsey asked as she sat on my bed with Grace after they were done with sleeping bags.

"Yeah.,...but I can't believe it's been so long since we started high school..." I said, sighing and sat next to them. "But you?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?!" Grace asked like I was crazy "I waited this day since I started high school!" Grace finished, happy. I smiled as I roll my eyes.

"Hey,what is the hour?" Kelsey asked. I reach to my phone and unlocked it to see a message. From who?

_Dear Kim. I wanted to invite you to see my new house with my new husband . And I have a great new : I'm pregnant! I can't wait to see my baby girl. I'll love her more than anything. Yey! -Mom_

In this moment I had tears in eyes. M-mom p-p-pregnant? "Kim,what happened?" Grace asked,worried. I couldn't speak. I just sat there, letting tears to fall.

My parents are divorced since I was 5. I stayed with my mom until 5 years ago. Since I stayed with her, I was a bitch. I almost lose my virginity when I was 13 because she and her boyfriend were drank and wanted some _fun _. But luckily that my dad finally could take care of me. I have a younger sister, she's 3 years younger than me. Since my parents divorced, she stayed with dad. Mom never called me after it. Not even on my birthday.

"Kim,please,tell us!" Kelsey's voice rang in my ears. I just gave them my phone and watch them as I cried. Kelsey and Grace were shocked "Kim,w-we are so sorry" Kelsey said and hugged me as Grace stroked my arm and then hugged me too.

"Kim, we are so sorry!" Grace said, hugging me tight.

"You know what hurts?" I asked after a while. "T-that mom just told me that she's pregnant and she'll love her new kid more than anything...more than me and Tara..." I finished, looking at them hurt. I'm sure that now I look like a baby, but it's true. It hurted me so much that my mom is saying that she'll love her new child more than me and Tara. What are we for her?

"Kim ,I -" Grace was about to say when the door suddenly opened, a scared dad with a spoon in his hand.

"I heard cries, what is it?!" he asked. I smiled. Dad, he's the only one who loves me and Tara.

"Nothing..." I said, looking down. Dad sighed and walked to me.

"Girls, can you please let me and Kim alone?" he asked; girls nodded and leave my room, closing the door. "You found out about your mother, didn't you?" he asked, coming next to me.

"Yeah..but, l-look what she wrote" I said, handing him my phone. Dad quickly read the message and put the phone down. 'She will love her kid more than anything! But what are me and Tara?!" I asked, this time sobbing. Dad sighed and hugged me, kissing the top of my head.

"No matter what, I'll always love you and Tara, baby girl!" dad said, hugging me tight as I sob in his shirt.

**Jack's POV**

"Mmm,that was delicious, yo!" Jerry started as he came to me, mouth full with blood. I smirked and got up as I wiped my mouth from all my blood and Jerry did the same.

"I told you that Seaford has some really good people with delicious blood." I said, smirking more.

"I know, yo! I didn't drink a blood like this since 1897!" Jerry screamed and I instantly ran to cover his bloody mouth.

"You, fucking stupid!" I said in a whisper/yell. "What I told you?! Not scream that loud or everybody will find out about vampires!" I finished, annoyed, then let Jerry free and wiped my hands because of Jerry's bloody mouth.

"Sorry, yo!" he said in a whisper, making me roll my eyes. Yes, we are vampires. Since 1865. That means...146 years. The stupid Jerry is my brother, step brother. We weren't always best friends.

In 1865, when we were 19, we meet and amazing girl. Her name was Dakota. She was amazing. Honey blonde hair, brown eyes and an amazing face, Dakota was all a boy could dream. Me and Jerry both fell in love with her. We fight for her and from best friends brothers we became the worst enemies.

Until in one night, when Dakota made love with both of us. As she kissed my neck, she revealed her fangs she bite my neck and sucked my blood. I passed and woke up next morning with a strange feeling and a bloody neck. As I leave my room in my jeans and shirt I meet Jerry. He was like me. Dakota bite him after she bite me and since then we are vampires. Dakota was killed by me and Jerry when we realized that we were hating each other for nothing.

"Yo,Jack!" Jerry screamed in my ear, making me hit his stomach. He fell on the ground, rubbing his stomach "Not cool yo, not cool" he whispered.

"That's what you get for screaming in my ear!" I said, then roll my eyes.

"Sorry" he said as he got up from the ground. "So, when we'll start our plan?" Jerry asked. I smirked and took a pebble and looked at it.

"Soon Jerry...soon" I finished, throwing the pebble on the ground, breaking in pieces.

* * *

**So...what you think? :) I hope you like it.**

**So, review if you want more and follow&favorite for seeing what's next :)**

** twitter- /ForeverOlivian**

**Also, can't wait for _Carry On _ :)**

_**~Nicky**_


End file.
